The objectives of this marine/freshwater biomedical research and training center are to facilitate the development and use of aquatic animals as models of human disease processes of environmental significance. Principals efforts are being directed toward use of aquatic animals for mutagenesis and teratogenesis investigation with environmental pollutants such as hydrocarbons and metals as etiologic agents. This center fosters training of environmental scientists in these interrelated fields.